fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Troll
About The Troll is a huge, being made of the surrounding ground type. The trolls come in different forms, Rock Trolls, Earth/Soil Trolls, Ice Trolls, and in Fable II Swamp/forest Trolls. Fable The first troll you come across in Fable 1 and Fable: The Lost Chapters is on a quest of which you have to escort two (three if you agree to take the injured trader) traders through Darkwood. Right before entering the Barrowfields, an Earth Troll digs itself out of the ground. How to Kill Trolls were relatively easy to defeat in Fable, as they were very slow and had easy-to-avoid attacks. In Fable, either use your bow or sword, but be aware that the troll has an exceedingly large amount of health. Earth and Rock trolls: These are similar. Basically hit them with as many attacks and flourishes as possible or knock back their earth projectiles (tricky, use Slow Time to make it easier to hit them back) this last tactic can take down a earth troll with only three or four hits. Rock trolls are much tougher. Magical attacks (such as fireball) are ineffective against them, also their rock attacks are faster, can be thrown in pairs of three,their close range area attack is weak though, so close range attack are effective. because they are tougher you will find that while ranged attacks work,they are ineffective, as not only will it take forever to kill them with a bow, you will also find that you are frequently hit by the rocks that they throw. Ice Trolls (TLC only): While rare, they are truly one of the most aggravating enemies. Their attacks hit fast, are hard to dodge and knock you back each time they hit, they have tons of health, and have a VERY wide area attack that, even if it does not damage you, will still knock you back. Fable II The first troll to appear in Fable II is during the quest "The Hero of Will", where you have to find Lucien's dairy. Once you reach the dig spot, the troll emerges from the ground. How to Kill In Fable II, you have to shoot the troll's nerves using magic or a ranged weapon, Once they're all destroyed, the troll is dead, this is easier said then done as the nerves can only be destroyed when red, and the troll frequently turns around to face you, protecting the nerves on its back. If you are daring, however, you can get close to the troll and use the area effect version of the Inferno Spell to damage the Troll's nerves, regardless of the nerves being visible. This can greatly cut down on time, but risks you getting caught up in the Troll's attacks. Also, while forest trolls are fairly easy to take down Rock and swamp trolls have more nerves, are larger, have bigger attacks and tend to turn quicker. Triva *On the main quests you only fight 3 trolls but if you find a rare 5 star bounty hunter job you will fight a troll for a lot of gold. Category:Enemies